


It's Not Teasing

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Daddy Reigncorp x Female Reader [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babygirl Reader, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Lena Luthor x Babygirl Reader, Daddy Lena Luthor x Babygirl Reader x Daddy Sam Arias, Daddy Lena Luthor x Female Reader x Daddy Sam Arias, Daddy Reigncorp, Daddy Reigncorp x Female Reader, Daddy Sam Arias, Daddy Sam Arias x Babygirl Reader, Dominant Lena Luthor, Dominant Sam Arias, Established Relationship, F/F, F/F/F, G!P, G!P Lena Luthor, G!P Sam Arias, Girl Penis, ReignCorp, Top Lena Luthor, plus size reader, plus sized reader, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Sequel to Life With Daddy
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Female Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Sam Arias/Female Reader, Sam Arias/Reader
Series: Daddy Reigncorp x Female Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	It's Not Teasing

Three weeks since she was last inside of you, and Lena could already feel her sanity and control slipping away. The board was almost dissolved, only one member remained and all that was left to do before Lena had full reign of her company was the final paperwork to be sent to the lawyers to make sure the board would never return. It certainly didn't help matters when she still had her companies to run, along with Sam. 

Speaking of Sam, Lena loved her. She did, but knowing Sam was still enjoying you and your body, Lena felt a primal urge to just say to hell with everything and have her way with you. With consent and safe words, of course. Every time Lena would come home for the evening, you would already be passed out or on the rare occassions you were up, her kiss and cuddle time with you would be rudely interrupted with late night work calls.

Her mind was elsewhere and when saw she was getting a video call from you, Lena immediately answered.

"Hi, baby girl, I'll be home in a few -"

Your breasts were proudly out of your sleep shirt.

"Few hours, Daddy? I miss you."

"I miss you so much, Y/N. Just one more week and I promise I'll be on a much needed vacation with you."

"Would you be mad if I was right outside your office?"

Lena ran toward her door and yanked you inside followed by Sam.

"Hope you don't mind. Someone here kept asking for her other Daddy."

Sam says as she presses the switch having the rolling shades go down to hide the view of their very much naked baby girl.

You begin kissing Daddy Lena who starts to eagerly meet your lips.

"Baby girl, how can I be mad at you when I very much want to sink my cock in those delicious folds of yours?"

You bite your lip and immediately sink to your knees. Your gaze never leaving Daddy Lena as you take her cock out of her dress slacks. You can feel her resolve slipping away when her cock hardens in your mouth. The harder you suck the more you make it clear you're going to swallow every drop. 

"Fuck, baby girl."

Lena's voice comes out as a shaking whisper. Sam begins to stroke her own cock and redirects your attention when she gently brings it into your view. 

"My turn baby girl. Besides I'm sure you want Daddy Lena to release her seed deep into your womb. If you can convince her, that is."

"Please, Daddy Lena. Daddy Sam hasn't come inside my pussy these past three weeks, only in my mouth and ass. Can't we start trying now?"

Lena looked over at Sam who gave her a nod. Knowing she'd be coming inside your pussy first, Lena knew she wasn't going to last long. She could picture it now, her and Sam taking turns until your body could no longer stay awake.

"Hard or slow, Y/N?"

"Hard and fast, Daddy. I need you. I want all of you and Daddy Sam's babies." 

Lena wastes no more time as she grips her cock and lines it against your entrance. And with one swift thrust, she's completely inside of you. You both moan, and Lena puts her hand around your throat. 

"Keep your eyes open, baby girl. I want you to know which Daddy breeded you first."

"Fuck, Daddy Lena."

Lena would never admit this out loud, but she was grateful for the gift Sam had given her. She had thought for the past three weeks that Sam had been breeding you, but for her to have this honor, she wasn't going to pull out until your eyes rolled back and even then, she was going to stay inside of you.

Lena roars the tighter your pussy clenches onto her cock. She can't believe she let business get in the way of this. The more you moaned and whimpered and trembled underneath Lena, the more animalistic the sounds from her mouth. Until finally, you felt the powerful current of her seed come rushing forth. You wrapped your legs tighter around Daddy Lena.

"Daddy!"

"Oh fuck, Y/N! You're so good, baby!"

Even after both of your orgasms subsided, you could still feel her cock twitching deep inside of you. By this time, Sam made it clear she hadn't forgotten about her turn so you opened your mouth and began to suck her.

"I think you should keep going Lena. To make sure your seed took root since our baby girl is very much ovulating."

And just like that you felt Lena start hardening again and the way Lena rubbed your stomach, you knew you'd be damn near dead by the time you woke up and you wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
